


Vampirjagd

by Aereth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Deutsch, F/M, German, Humor, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aereth/pseuds/Aereth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemand schickt Buffy fälschlicherweise nach Hogwarts um einen uralten Vampir zu töten ;- kleines Crossover zwischen Harry Potter und Buffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampirjagd

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und Orte gehören entweder J.K. Rowling oder Joss Whedon._
> 
> Es war mal wieder soweit, im Mai gab es den neuen Rudelkalender. Hier mein zweiter Beitrag für den Kalender. Gleichzeitig war der Beitrag auch eine Gooseaufgabe. Die Vorgabe könnt ihr untern nachlesen.
> 
>  **Vorgabe war:**
> 
> Folgende Szene:
> 
> Das St. Mungos hat zur alljährlichen Blutspendeaktion aufgerufen, denn sogar Zauberer benötigen zuweilen den roten Lebenssaft.  
> Auch Hogwarts beteiligt sich mal wieder daran. Als Aufseher für die Aktion schickt Dumbledore seinen besten Mann ins Rennen: Severus Snape!  
> Mitten in die Veranstaltung platzt jedoch eine hinlänglich bekannte Vampir-und-anderes-Gesocks-Jägerin ...
> 
> Crossover: HP/Buffy  
> Das Genre ist frei wählbar.  
> 500 Wörter dürften doch nicht zu viel sein?  
> Termin: bis Ende Mai diesen Jahres
> 
> Es wäre nett, wenn du folgende Begriffe einbaust:  
> \- künstliches Gebiss  
> \- Blutzuckerspiegel

**Vampirjagd**

Es war spät, eine Zeit in der ganz Hogwarts schlief. Selbst die Bilder und Geister schliefen, nur ein einsames Licht wanderte durch die Gänge auf der Suche nach Schülern, die heimlich ihr Bett verlassen hatten. Bisher war der Abend ruhig gewesen. Severus schritt wie ein Schatten durch die massiven Korridore, als er plötzlich glaubte ein Geräusch zu hören.

Buffy hielt die Luft an als sie merkte, dass der Mann stehen geblieben war. Verdammt nochmal Buffy, schallte die sich selbst, pass doch besser auf! Sie sah auf ihr aufgeschürftes Knie, dann wieder zu dem dunklen Mann, der sich nun genauer umsah und das Licht an seinem Zauberstab verstärkte. Er schien etwas zu riechen, denn er zog immer wieder tief Luft ein. — Oh nein kann er das Blut etwa riechen? Natürlich kann er das, er ist ein Vampir! Alle Vampire können Blut riechen, korrigierte sie sich in Gedanken. Ihr Griff verstärkte sich unwillkürlich um ihren Pflock. Wenn er nah genug ist, würde sie Überraschung liegt auf deiner Seite Summer, versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen, doch ihr Herz wollte nicht aufhören zu rasen. Einer der ältesten und mächtigsten Vampire der Welt, hatte Giles gesagt.

Er ging auf sie zu, oder viel eher in ihre Richtung, denn diese kalten Augen hatten etwas anderes im Ziel und er steuerte geradewegs an ihr vorbei zu dem dunklen Alkoven, gleich neben ihrem Versteck. „Miss Granger!", hörte sie seine Stimme gefährlich leise zischen als seine Hand einen Arm Packte und ein junges Mädchen herauszog. Verdammt Mine, Cousinchen, was machst du hier?, Buffys Gedanken überschlugen sich, doch sie konnte jetzt nichts tun ohne ihre Cousine ernsthaft in Gefahr zu bringen.

„Ich hatte gedacht, sie könnten bei ihren nächtlichen Patrouillen eine kleine Stärkung vertragen, Sir", sagte sie ohne auch nur im geringsten auf seinen kalten Blick zu reagieren und hielt die köstlich duftende Kanne Kaffe in die Luft. Seine Gesichtszüge wurden weicher, er nahm ihr die Kanne und die Tasse aus der anderen Hand ab und stellte sie auf den Vorsprung, dann kam er auf sie zu legte ihr einen Arm um die Taille, den anderen auf ihr Gesicht und zog sie in einen Kuss. „Eine kleine Stärkung könnte ich wirklich gebrauchen", raunte er in ihr Ohr und küsste ihren Hals hinab.

Stärkung!, bei Buffy klingelten sämtliche Alarmglocken, du musst etwas unternehmen Summer! Er stieß Hermine weiter in den Alkoven, so dass sie nun vollkommen in der Dunkelheit verborgen waren. Sie hörte ein leises Kichern gefolgt von einem wohligen seufzen. Du vergreifst dich nicht an meiner kleinen Cousine und saugst ihr anschließend das Blut aus, dachte sie wütend und rappelte sich langsam hoch, als sie aus der anderen Richtung wieder von einem Lichtschein zurück in ihr Versteck gejagt wurde.

„Severus bist du hier?", hörten sie die Stimme einer älteren Frau. „Verdammte Leprechangalle! Das ist Minerva, was will die denn hier?", zischte Severus, „Versteck dich. Du bist doch hoffentlich mit dem Tarnumhang hier." Hermine nickte und zog sich eilig den Umhang über. „Was ist?", fuhr Severus die Direktorin wütend an. „Aber Severus, was machst du denn da drinn?", fragte sie verwundert. „Meiner Aufgabe nachkommen und Pubertierende Schüler davon abhalten sich gegenseitig auszusaugen", sagte er genervt, „Was machst du überhaupt hier? Wen ich gewusst hätte, dass bereits jemand die Gänge kontrolliert, wäre ich in meinem Quartier geblieben."

„Ich war auf der Suche nach dir", erklärte Minerva. „Gratuliere, du hast mich gefunden", murmelte er, „Also was willst du?" „Poppy ist leider krank geworden, du weisst ja, sie hat immer dieses Problem mit ihrem Blutzuckerspiegel." „Komm zur Sache", knurrte er. „Na ja jedenfalls, hätte sie morgen die Blutspende geleitet und ich fürchte du bist der einzige in Hogwarts, der in der Lage ist eine anständige Kanüle zu legen. Das heisst du musst sie morgen vertreten. Neun Uhr im Krankenzimmer. Ich übernehme heute Abend deine Schicht, also geh jetzt lieber schlafen", wies sie ihn an.

Severus riskierte einen kurzen Blick zu dem Alkoven, doch es schien alles ruhig zu sein, scheinbar hatte Hermine es weggeschafft. Auch Buffy sah zum Alkoven, der jetzt leer war. Sowohl der Vampir als auch die alte Frau, verließen den Korridor. Buffy stieg in den Alkoven. „Mine bist du da?", flüsterte sie, „Mine du brauchst keine Angst mehr haben, ich bin es Buffy." Doch keiner antwortete ihr.

***

Es klopfte an der Tür zur Krankenstation. „Herein!", brüllte Severus als eine kleine blonde Fünftklässlerin mit einem kitschigen, mit Teddybären besticktem Pullover den Raum betrat und beim Anblick des Professor rückwärts wieder rausgehen wollte. „Hier geblieben", fuhr Snape sie an. „Entschuldigung Sir, ich wollte eigentlich zum Blutspenden zu Miss Pomfrey", entgegnete Aereth. „Miss Pomfrey ist Krank", erklärte Snape gedehnt „ich führe heute die Blutspenden durch." Das Mädchen schluckte sichtbar, wagte es jedoch nicht davon zu laufen. Sie setzte sich auf eines der Krankenbetten, während Severus in aller ruhe die Nadel vorbereitete. „Ich will keinen Mucks von ihnen hören", sagte Snape scharf und stach zu, worauf die Schülerin zusammenzuckte und ihre Augen fest zukniff. Einem Moment später entspannte sie sich wieder und sah zu wie das Blut aus ihrem Arm in den Beutel floss.

Sie hatte sie endlich gefunden, diese besagte Krankenstation. Sollte ich klopfen? Nein, nutze den Überraschungsmoment, dacht Buffy. Sie nahm etwas Anlauf und trat mit aller Wucht dir Tür ein. „Was in Merlins Namen?", begann Severus und richtete sich vor der jungen Frau auf. Erschrocken sah Buffy zu dem Mädchen auf dem Krankenbett. „Also das macht ihr hier in eurer so genannten Schule. Ich werde dem hier auf der Stelle ein Ende setzen", fuhr sie ihn an und stürzte mit dem Pflock auf ihn. „Stupor", sprach Severus, doch der Zauberspruch schien an ihr abzuprallen und er schaffte es gerade so ihr auszuweichen.

„Oh jetzt bist du überrascht was? Aber ich wurde vor deinen Mächten gewarnt und bin dagegen gewappnet", rief sie und hielt ihm mit der anderen Hand ein Amulett entgegen, das sie scheinbar vor seinen Angriffszaubern schützte. Erneut ging sie auf ihn los, doch Severus schaffte es ihr einige Möbel in den Weg zu schieben. Buffy lief zu dem Mädchen und riss ihr den Schlauch aus dem Arm. „Na los hau schon ab, du bist frei", rief sie dem Mädchen zu.

„Du wolltest meine Cousine Beissen", schrie sie wütend. „Beißen? Ihre Cousine?", Severus schien sichtlich verwirrt. „Ganz richtig, Hermine Granger, aber du wusstest nicht mit wem du es dann zu tun bekommst", sagte sie und startete einen neuen Angriff. Severus wich ihr wieder aus und sah nun, dass die Schülerin noch immer da stand und ihn fragend anblickte. „Gehen sie schon und holen sie McGonagal und Granger, aber flott", zischte er.

„Seid ihr euch jetzt zu fein uns zu beißen oder was soll dieses Theater?", fuhr Buffy ihn an und zeigte wütend auf all die Blutbeutel. „Seid wohl schon so alt geworden, dass ihr mit eurem künstlichen Gebiss nicht einmal mehr die Haut eines jungen Mädchens durchdringen könnt?", spottete sie.

Scheinbar hielt sie ihn für einen für einen Vampir, er hoffte bloß, dass das nicht irgend ein übler Scherz war. „Hören sie", sagte er ruhig, „ich denke hier liegt ein Missverständnis vor." Buffy machte sich zu einem neuen Angriff bereit, als Hermine zusammen mit der Rektorin über die am Boden liegende Tür stieg und das Zimmer betrat. „Was geht hier vor?", wollte McGonagal wissen. „Das wüsste ich auch gern", knurrte Severus. „Buffy?", fragte Hermine verwirrt. „Keine sorge Mine, ich habe alles im Griff und ich werde uns beide hier heil wieder rausholen", versicherte sie ihr.

„Buffy was soll das?", wollte Hermine wissen. „Ist schon gut ich weiss bescheid.", erklärte ihr Buffy, „Er ist eine Vampir. Ich habe gesehen wie er sich in eine Fledermaus verwandelt hat. Du stehst unter seinem Zauber." „Oh Buffy, was redest du da, Professor Snape ist mein Lehrer", versuchte Hermine zu erklären. „Schon gut Cousinchen, du brauchst keine Angst mehr haben, er wird dich nie wieder anfassen", sagte Buffy, wobei Minervas Augenbrauen verwundert in die höhe schossen. „Ich habe gesehen wie er dich gestern geküsst hat, wie er dich angefasst hat und was er mit dir gemacht hat, aber das hat jetzt ein Ende", versprach ihr Buffy worauf Hermine urplötzlich rot wurde.

„Du hast was?", braust Minerva auf und und schleuderte Severus mit einem Zauber gegen die Wand. Die plötzliche Wendung ließ Buffy überrascht aufblicken. „Severus Snape", fauchte Minerva, „Sie ist deine Schülerin, wie konntest du es wagen sie auch nur schief anzusehen? Und sie Miss Granger!" Hermine war noch immer rot im Gesicht sah jetzt allerdings wütend zu ihrer Cousine. „Ich versteh das nicht", stammelte Buffy. „Professor Snape ist meine Lehrer hier in Hogwarts, wie ich es dir bereits versucht habe zu erkläre", zischte Hermine sie an. „Oh", sagte Buffy mit schuldbewusster Miene, „dann ist er also kein Vampir?" Hermine schüttelte wütend den Kopf. „Na ja, dann werden meine Dienste hier ja nicht mehr länger benötigt. Ich sollte dann jetzt besser gehen", sagte sie kleinlaut und verließ blitzschnell den Raum.

 **Ende**


End file.
